


Dreams Vs. Reality

by Betery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Drop Distance, Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riku gets his act together and shows Sora proper affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: Sora thought his dream problems would be over when the Masters Exam was over, but Sora was very wrong. Good thing he still has Riku, isn't it?





	Dreams Vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I enjoyed writing and wanted you all to enjoy as well! I know it seems like it's a little short, but if there are any request you guys would like for this story I'll consider writing them. :)

Ever since the Master’s exam, Sora had been having trouble sleeping. When he closes his eyes all he can see is the face of young Xehanort smiling at him and panic grips his chest and he bolts out bed heart pounding.

Sora takes to just sitting in the kitchen looking out the window as the sky lightened up into day, a cup of tea beside him the warmth soothing him and ready to be drunken (or just stay there as it did most times much to Riku’s displeasure.)

Sora isn’t sure how many time this had happened but Eventually, Riku got tired of seeing him slumped at the kitchen table a cup of steaming tea attempting to alleviate the bags under his eyes. So the next time Sora was up way too early and making tea he dragged Sora to HIS bed, stuffing them both under the covers.

“I protected your dreams once Sora.” He reminds, “I can do it again.”

Little butterflies accompany Sora into his dreams, the warmth of Riku keeping him company.

\--

_Sora was at the beach. A calm breeze making the leaves on the palm tree dance. The young version of Xehanort was sitting on the curved trunk looking at a red sunset._

_“There isn’t any reason for us to fight.” He observes lightly. “We can help each other.” But the dream morphs colors distorning and space shifting, and he’s playing with all of his Dream Eaters. Going on adventures._

\--

Riku relaxes around Sora more after they start sharing the same bed, sits closer to him during the day helping him clean up and cook and study. The world isn’t in danger just yet so they have time to relax. Sora doesn’t remember the last time he saw Riku relax.

\--

_It’s the beach again, there were clouds gathering again and Xehanort was holding a poupu fruit in his hand. “Friends are precious beings,"  He conceded, "You would do anything for your friends. Traverse the worlds. Give up your heart. What won’t you do, Sora?” he offers Sora the fruit, and Sora takes it thinking about the time Riku had teased him about it. Riku had even told Sora to share it with Kairi. In the end, he hadn’t shared it with anyone that day._

_What wouldn’t he do for his friends? “I_ wouldn’t _destroy the worlds for them. I want to protect them. Keep them safe where they belong.”_

_Xehanort chuckled and shook his head, “Oh Sora, you_ can _protect them. You just haven’t learned how yet.”_

_There was a tugging of_ wrongness _in Sora’s gut and he’s spinning off the beach, landing in a candy forest a little girl wanting him to find a golden coin. The dream continues from there._

\--

Sora wakes up and Riku is still sleeping. He turns over on his stomach to look at Riku, to _really_ look at Riku. His splayed hair, relaxed face no wrinkles to be seen.  What _wouldn’t_ Sora do for his most precious friend? It was just a dream, and Xehanort had been very clearly duped when he had tried to take over his body.

There was something about this Xehanort though, this dream version of the real thing that made Sora want to think about it. If it’s a dream, why would his mind encourage to make him take the deal? Is his own subconscious testing him? Because that’s not very cool. Or fun.

“You’re spaced out today,” Riku observes as they hang up their wet clothes from the laundry.

“What makes you say that?” Sora asks, reaching for another clothespin. 

“Because You’ve put fives clothespins on one pair of shorts.” Blinking Sora stared at the line and then at the pins. His cheeks flushed before grabbing a shirt, moving some of the numerous pins over.

“Sorry, I guess I was thinking a little too hard about my dream last night.”

Riku looks over at Sora his expression neutral, but the twitch in his eyebrow is enough of a signal to encourage Sora to continue. However, how do you tell your friend you keep dreaming about a villain that shouldn’t be a problem anymore? The villain that prevented Sora from becoming a Keyblade Master no less that almost led to the destruction of all worlds?

“I just… keep dreaming about the Masters test.” He says vaguely. “Nothing bad, and it always changes halfway through to something else, it’s just a recurring thing is all, and I don’t know why.” Not a whole lie, but he presses his lips together still so as to not spill anything else.

Riku nods, grabbing a sheet and putting it on the line. “I get it, I still get nightmares from the beach.” He shares softly. “When you’re reaching for my hand and when my body wasn’t my own.” He looks around the white cloth his eyes gentle and understanding, “It’s okay to have a dream like that, as long as you can come back to reality to process them.”

“As long as you’re here to help me,” Sora responds, beaming as he continued to put up the laundry.

\--

_Sora was back on the beach, darkness swelling around him gobbling up everything in his path. Riku, he had to find Riku!!_

“I can help you keep him in the light.” _A voice whispered on the wind as Sora scrambled across the sand, seeing his precious friend in the eye of the vortex, hand held up- a serene expression on his face waiting for Sora to return the gesture. Sora did, he reaches out, but he took one wrong step and the world opened up beneath him._

\--

He jerks awake sitting up roughly. The sheets are too hot -too tight- wrapped around him like vines in a jungle. Riku, where's Riku! In Sora’s frantic scrambling arms wrap around his shoulders and he’s pulled against a chest, Riku’s chest pressed right up against his heartbeat and Sora ceases his struggle. He feels tears sting in his eyes but doesn’t let them fall and he hugs his friend back. His most precious person.

Riku’s hand gently brushes through Sora’s hair, “I’m here Sora.” Riku soothes, “We’re both here.”

They both stay awake after that, and when dawn rises Sora sighs, “I’m sorry Riku, these dreams are just...” Getting worse? Being too consistent? Offering him things and showing him things that Sora just doesn’t want to think about?

Riku hums, “You could tell me more about them. Some people say that talking about nightmares can ease them.”

Sora snorts slumping against Riku, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Riku huffs rolling his eyes and pushes at Sora’s shoulder, “I already did you doofus, but fine, keep your secrets. Come on, let’s go make breakfast and visit Kairi. Maybe those baby Chokobos she’s raising will actually let me hold them.”

Chokobos? Kairi? The day was looking up already!

\--

_“If you let me, I can help you keep Riku in the Light.” Xehanort offered as soon as Sora reached the dream realm. As usual, they were on the beach, but this time Xehanort was facing Sora full on. His eyes gentle and filled with pity. “Riku really is suited there. If you join me, we can keep him in the light. Together.” And he reached out his hand._

_Time ticked slowly. The beach was calm for once. The silence itched under Sora's skin. Normally his nightmares included the darkness. Loud thunderclaps and despreate heartbeats and screaming. But it’s peaceful as Xehanort offers his hand waiting patiently for Sora’s decision._

_Sora would do anything for Riku. Too many of his choices have led to his friend suffering._

_It’s a tempting offer, and it’s just a dream, right? Maybe. Maybe this was his subconscious allowing him to… explore this kind of route. Not that he would actually take it. It was just a dream._

_Sora started reaching, and Xehanort’s smile turned sharper. Sora’s heart was pounding. Were there any birds singing? It was so quiet except for the ocean._

_Just before Sora could take Xehanorts hand sound exploded and birds sang and monkeys chirped. Someone was at Sora’s back, pressed up against him a strong grip holding his outtretched hand._

_“Wake up Sora.” Riku whispered, and just like a magic spell Sora was surfacing._

\--

Sora's eyes snap open. His breathing is shallow and quick and he turns to look to Riku who’s gaze boring into Sora's. Intense and unwavering. Riku turns over, grasps Sora's hand kissing his fingertips, his eyes now half-lidded. "I stay in the Light for you Sora. If you leave, I'll follow without hesitation."

Sora has so many questions. How did Riku know? How can he still enter Sora’s dreams? How long had he been protecting Sora from his own self? Was that Xehanort real?

But Sora feels too overwhelmed. He reaches out for his friend and hugs him close, taking him in. His most precious person safe in the light, marred by darkness.

“Then we just have to stay together.” Sora says, “And beat Xehanort so we can all be safe.”

Riku chuckles pressing a kiss to Sora’s hair, “Sounds like a wedding vow if I ever heard one. Could be more romantic though.” Sora’s face burns at that comment but honestly doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Comment down below! It really means a lot. And hey, if you REALLY like what I'm doing here and want to support my work why not check out my Ko-Fi? It's a $3 tip and would mean so much! Here's the link: https://ko-fi.com/A22449SL  
> Just copy and paste it and you'll be all set. See you guys next time!


End file.
